1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to luggage having built-in scales.
2. Background Art
The ability to easily and accurately measure the weight of luggage has taken on increased importance for travelers as many common carriers have begun to charge, or surcharge, passengers based on the weight of their luggage. In addition, as security measures are instituted or changed, travelers frequently find themselves having time constraints with respect to their travel-related activities, such as packing their luggage. Various devices exist that allow a user to measure the weight of their luggage. One product, marketed by Balanzza, which is basically a fish-scale, allows a user to attach the suitcase by its handle to a strap which is attached to a load-cell with another handle built in. When the user picks up the suitcase via the scale, the digital readout will indicate the total weight. The disadvantage of this product is that the user has to repeat the cycle of adding or subtracting items from the bag, closing the zipper and hanging the scale over and over again until a desired weight is achieved. Another company, called Travelon, also sells an analog version of the same concept.
A company called Ricardo sells an entire line of luggage with the fish-scale idea built in to the suitcase handle. While it may be convenient because the user does not have to worry about forgetting the scale at home or lose it while traveling a user desiring to obtain a weight measurement, must nevertheless add or subtract items from the luggage, close the zipper and the hold the bag up by the handle in order to obtain a weight measurement.